Wolfie
Wolfie is a character in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. He is a small calico cat voiced by Ian James Corlett. Wolfie is owned by Queen Erika, and the princess of their kingdom, Princess Anneliese, looks identical to Erika. Anneliese has a cat, Serafina, who is Wolfie's love interest. Appearance and Personality Wolfie is a small calico cat. He has green eyes, and he is a "doggish" cat according to Erika. Wolfie is kind and caring, but he was insecure about his dog-like tendencies such as barking. Erika made him feel better about it, so he became more confident in himself. Story When Princess Anneliese was allowed to go out into her kingdom for a day, she took her cat Serafina with her. Midas, a poodle belonging to the royal advisor, Preminger, also came with them. When Midas terrorized Serafina, Wolfie stood up for her and they became friends. Anneliese and Erika met, and also became friends. Anneliese was later kidnapped due to a plot by Preminger to take over her kingdom. Serafina was also taken with her. Julian, Anneliese's tutor and love interest, wanted to investigate what happened to Anneliese, so her asked Erika to pretend to be the princess. Wolfie and Erika stay in the palace. Wolfie lets Erika know he is insecure because he doesn't act like a typical cat. Erika makes him feel better by singing "The Cat's Meow" to him. When Anneliese is rescued, with help from Erika, Julian and King Dominick, whom Anneliese was engaged to, Wolfie and Serafina are reunited. While Erika pretended to be Anneliese, she and Dominick fell in love. Julian and Anneliese were already in love with each other, but him rescuing her made their relationship even stronger. Anneliese and Julian, and Erika and Dominick had a double wedding. Wolfie and Serafina also had their own small wedding, and they had several kittens together. Relationships Erika Erika and Wolfie are very close, and she can tell when he is feeling sad. Even though he doesn't act like a typical cat, Erika loves him and encourages him to celebrate being himself. Erika thinks Wolfie is useful, and it makes her happy to see Wolfie playing. She told Wolfie she loves him how he is and that she would never stop loving him, no matter how he is. Gallery The Princess and The Pauper.jpg Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Official Stills 6.jpg Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Official Stills 5.jpg Wedding-day-anneliese-and-erika.jpg 35509374-260x260-0-0 Mattel+Barbie+Barbie+Mini+Kingdom+Erika+Doll.jpg Url12.jpg Videos During a song called "Cat's Meow" Wolfie walks along the rim of a clawfoot bathtub as Erika sings to him. During a blooper in the end credits they re-do the scene but with Wolfie falling into the tub midway. Erika sings Cat's Meow to Wolfie Erika and Wolfie in Cat's Meow blooper in end credits Trivia *Genetic determination of some coat colors in cats is linked to the X chromosome, so calicoes are nearly always female. Calico males generally have impaired vitality and are almost always sterile. In the movie, however, Wolfie has many, many kittens. *Because Erika's parents were poor, it is unlikely they were able to afford a dog for Erika. It is possible that Wolfie is a stray cat Erika takes care of. *Wolfie makes a cameo in Barbie as The Island Princess as a sleeping cat that Queen Ariana's mice poison. Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals